


Tu t'appelles (republication)

by IrinaDeMessey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Drama, Depression, Family Drama, Paranoia, Psychological Drama, Teenage Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinaDeMessey/pseuds/IrinaDeMessey
Summary: Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu es une enfant puis tu deviens adolescente et enfin une adulte. Tu détestes, tu souffres, tu pleures, tu aimes, tu te fais du mal, tu vis mais surtout, tu es malheureuse. Et c'est de leur faute. Et ils causeront ta perte. /!\ thèmes assez sombres (republication, écrit en 2016).
Kudos: 1





	Tu t'appelles (republication)

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Une partie d'entre vous ont peut être connus cette histoire il y a quelques années, publiée sous le pseudo "Mylittleworldandmydreams". C'est bien moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour ceux qui voudrait savoir ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi j'apparais sous un autre nom et que j'ai supprimé du jour au lendemain mes histoires et que je les republies, vous aurez l'explication sur mon profil (j'ignore encore si ce sera une publication permanente) ou sur Wattpad dans l'histoire "Pourquoi Irina De Messey ?" (qui elle, restera) avec le pseudo du même nom.**

**Voici donc un OS qui me tient à coeur, écrit durant le printemps 2016. J'avais 16 ans et demie donc veuillez garder cette information durant votre lecture, je traversais également une phase dépressive, phase qui, en réalité, ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté. J'invite toute personne souffrant de ce genre de pensées noires à ne pas rester seul, ne pas hésiter à parler et de ne jamais perdre espoir. J'ai corrigé quelques fautes mais il doit encore en rester et quelques phrases ont été légèremment remaniées.**

**Bonne (re)lecture !**

* * *

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 9 ans. Tu es née au printemps 2002 et tu es la deuxième fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Aujourd'hui ta sœur Victoire entre à Poudlard. Ton petit frère Louis a pleuré car il voulait y aller, mais il n'a que 6 ans et il est trop petit pour. Tu le consoles car tu aimes ton frère et que tu n'aimes pas le voir triste. Au loin, tu regardes ton "Tiddy" qui est avec « elle ». Lui c'est un grand, il est déjà en troisième année à Poufsouffle. Tu pries pour que ta sœur ne le rejoigne pas dans sa maison, sinon ils seront ensemble, encore plus que d'habitude, lorsqu'il vient à la maison. Tu ne le dis pas mais tu es jalouse de ta sœur. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle part à l'école.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 10 ans. Tu joues avec ton frère près de la plage, là où vous habitez, près de la Chaumière aux coquillages. Tu lui montres que les nuages se forment grâce à de notre imagination et que ceux qui sont partis, comme Oncle Fred, vous surveillent de là-haut. Ton frère est fasciné et tu souris. Tu l'aimes bien ton petit frère, plus que ta sœur. Tes parents veillent au loin, il le surveille. Louis est gentil mais il est…différent. Il ne réagit pas comme toi, comme Victoire, comme tes autres cousins ou n'importe quel petit garçon de son âge. Un jour, Victoire a dit qu'il était malade, prisonnier dans une cage à l'intérieur de sa tête et tu t'es fâché. Être absent dans son monde n'a rien de grave, Louis a juste besoin qu'on fasse attention à lui. Mais Victoire elle, veut qu'on fasse uniquement attention à elle, tu le sais. Elle est à Serdaigle en deuxième année et c'est une très bonne élève. Tu n'es pas encore à Poudlard mais tu sais que jamais tu ne vas la surpasser.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 11 ans. Le choixpeau t'a finalement réparti à Poufsouffle, dans la même maison que ton protecteur. Lorsque tu t'assois à côté de lui, il te frotte la tête et tu rougis. De loin, tu vois ta sœur et ses yeux qui tuent. Elle est jalouse et tu le sais. Mais pour une fois que tu es le centre d'attention, qu'elle te laisse tranquille ! Ce n'est pas elle, en plus, que tes parents négligent. Ça a toujours été Victoire la plus belle et la plus préféré. Toi avec tes cheveux aux reflets roux et ta tête dans les nuages, tu as toujours été délaissée. Par maman en particulier. Et les cousins, ils aiment quand ça crie, quand ça bouge et faire des bêtises. Maman elle, aime la délicatesse et les beaux sourires. Papa est plus compréhensible mais il te défend peu…de toute façon, papa est moins là que maman. Et Louis lui…il ne comprend pas. Toi non plus au final…

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 12 ans. Tu joues avec ton frère pendant les vacances d'été. Pendant une seconde, tu as oubliée que vous étiez trop excités après avoir trop joué dans la chambre. Tu as oublié que la fenêtre était ouverte, tu as oublié qu'il ne faut jamais le laisser tout seul quand il est euphorique. Tu avais juste oubliée de garder les yeux sur lui au moment où tu es partie boire un peu. Quand tu es revenue, il y avait ce silence, il n'était plus dans la chambre, tu ne l'entendais plus. Tu as rapidement entendu le cri de ta mère et les pleurs de ta sœur. Quand tu es descendue, ton père a refusé que tu viennes, que tu regardes ce qui restait de ton frère. Tu as compris ton erreur quand les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti. Alors tu as pleuré dans les bras de ton père mais il semblait ailleurs, absent à tes pleurs et tes hurlements. À l'enterrement, ta mère effondrée, a hurlé que c'était de ta faute. Alors toute la famille t'a regardé, tu as su qu'ils te jugeaient tous et que tu étais seule. Tu t'es enfuie de l'église et tu as pleuré sur la plage. Tu sais que tu n'es pas vraiment responsable, que ton frère a juste voulu sauter pour s'amuser mais qu'en tombant, il s'est cogné contre les rochers. Que c'était un accident…mais tu te sens coupable. Et abandonnée.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 13 ans. Tu n'aimes pas l'école et tu as peu d'amis. Ta sœur t'ignore ou te toise avec ces yeux cruels, ta mère ne t'aime plus, tu le sais depuis l'enterrement et ton père lui, te regarde avec pitié. Teddy est le seul à te soutenir. Mais c'est sa dernière année à Poudlard, après tu seras toute seule face aux monstres. L'école a fini par apprendre l'accident. Pendant un temps, on t'a appelé "meurtrière" car qui laisserait son frère malade sans surveillance ? Tu détestes ta vie mais tu te détestes surtout toi. Les cours de botanique et de soin aux créatures magiques sont les seules matières à t'intéresser et où on ne t'appelle pas « Victoire » par inadvertance.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 14 ans. Cette année, ton frère aurait dû faire sa rentrée, c'est ce que t'a rappelé ta mère ce matin, le jour où tu partais pour la gare. Étrangement, tu n'as pas pleuré, tu as attendu d'être seule dans ton compartiment avant de prendre ton rasoir, enlever les lames et les passer sur ton bras gauche. Selon un livre, ça permet de relâcher la pression. Le livre était triste mais tu te reconnaissais un peu. Les coupures font mal mais tu t'en fiches, tout le monde s'en fiche. Tu continues d'écrire à ton protecteur, il veut devenir auror, comme oncle Harry et Ron, et tu le soutiens. Tu le soutiendras toujours. Lui seul fait un peu attention à toi, lui seul ne te juge pas. Un jour, tu espères lui avouer tout ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 15 ans. Tu as envie de te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Victoire, la si populaire Victoire, Victoire la préfète en chef, Victoire la bonne élève, la si belle Victoire, Miss parfaite, la star de Poudlard, celle qui est née deux ans après la victoire de la deuxième Grande Guerre des sorciers et qui a hérité du charme de sa mère, a embrassé Teddy. Ton Teddy. La nouvelle a couru dans toute l'école car elle a fait ça à la gare. Elle est fière, elle s'en vante et tout le monde les voit comme le couple idéal. Toi, tu n'as rien dit, tu as juste séché les cours pendant quelques jours, alternant les pleurs et ta punition aux bras. Tu essayes de te noyer dans les études pour oublier, mais impossible, tu n'as jamais été une bonne élève. Et puis personne ne semble croire en toi. Pourtant, tu passes tes BUSE, tu as réussis à te dépasser et avoir des résultats corrects mais ils sont éclipsés par les excellentes notes des ASPIC de Victoire. Après tout, tu n'as aucun avenir donc pourquoi s'intéresser à toi ?

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 16 ans. La vie est un enfer. Tout le monde te fait vivre un enfer. Ta rentrée a été gâchée par ton protecteur qui s'est mis à genoux à la gare. Naturellement, elle t'a regardée et tu as vu tout le mépris et la fierté dans son regard avant qu'elle lui réponde « oui ». Tu as maudit leur baiser, les sifflements et les applaudissements de ta famille, des élèves, des passants. Tu as eu pendant tout le trajet, une envie de gerber. Et puis pendant des semaines, tu as comme "comaté". Les cours ne t'intéressent plus du tout, tu ne penses qu'à eux, en train de vivre dans le bonheur. Personne ne fait attention à toi, tu es invisible et sans espoir. Tu les hais. Tu la hais. Tu te hais.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 17 ans. Tu as fini par pleurer près des rochers. Ils se sont dit oui aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas resté jusqu'au bout. Tu es partie noyer ton chagrin près des vagues. Tu as pensé à ton frère. Tu t'es souvenue des nuages, tu cherches ton frère dans la nuit noire, tu aimerais crier son nom mais la musique et les rires t'en ont empêché. Alors tu t'es assise contre les rochers, les mêmes qui se sont teintés de carmin il y a des années et tu maudis ta sœur et toute ta famille. C'est toujours Victoire qui gagne, qui a eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est elle qui a eu Teddy. Ça a toujours été Victoire... Teddy ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es triste ces derniers temps mais plus il insiste, plus tu te tends. Rien que penser à lui te déchire le cœur…peut être devrais-tu te noyer dans le goût amer de la bièraubeurre ?

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 18 ans. Á peine tes ASPIC en poche, tu as décidé de partir de la maison, partir loin d'ici, loin de tes démons. Tu rejoins ta tante Gabrielle et tes grands-parents en France. Tu te persuades que tu vas partir avec des nouvelles bases, dans un autre pays avec une nouvelle langue, de nouvelles têtes, sans être hantée par ta sœur et son bonheur… Ta tante t'a aidé à trouver un emploi chez un fleuriste moldu, tout devrait bien marcher, tu aimes les fleurs, la nature, les odeurs...sauf que tu n'y crois pas. Chaque soir, tu regardes la nuit tomber, une bouteille à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Ta tête tourne, plus rien ne t'importune…Tu sombres dans cette chaleur que te procurent ces poisons sur tes lèvres.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 19 ans. Tu as fait connaissance de Julien. Vous parlez beaucoup et tu sembles lui plaire. Un soir, il t'emmène chez lui dans son appartement, il te fait un superbe dîner, tu aurais dû en être charmé… Et la façon dont il t'a fait l'amour, il y aurait de quoi y retourner même un déesse. Mais tu ne ressens rien. Dans la nuit, pendant qu'il dort, tu pleures. Tu ne pleures pas parce que tu as froid. Tu ne pleures pas parce que c'était ta première fois. Tu ne pleures pas parce qu'il t'a fait mal au début. Tu pleures car tu as encore "son" visage qui te hante. Et que sa putain doit bien prendre du plaisir à se faire baiser par lui. Son visage t'appelle, tes doigts glissent sur le tissu. Tu finis par gémir son nom sous un souffle. Non définitivement, il n'y a que lui. Pour toujours, que lui.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 20 ans. Julien est parti. Il en a eu marre de faire des efforts pour rien, il a eu l'impression d'aimer un cadavre. Un souci en moins. Ta tante t'engueule en disant que c'était un homme bien, que tu gâches ta vie et que tu dois te ressaisir, tu t'en fous. Le seul homme qui pour toi valait le coup t'a été volé. Alors pour combler le vide, tu vas baiser à gauche et à droite, toujours des moldus. Tu lances discrètement un sortilège d'illusion pour voir son visage à chaque fois. Tu gémis, jouis et prends ton pied comme jamais, à chacun va et vient, tu cries son nom... Oui, oui, oui...lui seul, lui seul ! Ces hommes ne comprennent pas pourquoi c'est un autre prénom qui sort de ta bouche. Mais au fond, ils s'en foutent, ils veulent juste tirer un coup. Et les plus curieux de toute façon, ne se souviennent de rien, une fois arrivé le petit matin.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 21 ans. Tu quittes la France pour revenir chez toi. Plus personne ne te supporte là-bas. Tu as perdu ton boulot à force d'avoir la gueule de bois le matin et de sentir le tabac malgré tous les charmes de nettoyage. Alors tu es revenu à la maison. Ton père t'embrasse, te rassure, te promet que tout s'arrangera. Ta mère t'ignore, ne te parle pas, elle sait que tu es une cause perdue. Puis soudain tu le vois, tu te jettes dans ses bras, il te caresse les cheveux, il te dit que tu lui as manqué, qu'il est heureux que tu sois là. Tu ne vois que lui, tu aimerais l'embrasser, le garder. Mais ta sœur arrive et ton rêve est gâché. Tu vois son ventre et tu manques de tomber. Tu bredouilles une excuse et tu t'enfuis. Lâche. Comme toujours. Tu te jettes sur ton lit. Tu pleures comme jamais tu n'as pleuré depuis des années. Ta voix rauque ne ressemble plus à rien, ni tes cheveux, ni ton visage et tes yeux ne sont plus que les reflets du passé et des rêves avortés. Tu ne peux plus supporter.

Tu t'appelles Dominique Weasley et tu as 22 ans. Le bébé est né depuis quelques mois. Ils l'ont appelé Louis, comme son défunt oncle. Aujourd'hui, ça fait dix ans qu'il est mort. L'enfant a les mêmes yeux que son père. Si tu le pouvais, tu aimerais tuer cette erreur de la nature, qui souille le prénom de ton petit frère, ce fruit de l'amour incompréhensible de ton "Tiddy" et "elle". Tu as bien failli un matin, tout d'un coup tes mains se sont serrées autour de son petit cou. Mais ils se sont interposés. Maintenant, tu es assises sur le sable, les vagues caressent tes pieds. Tu penses à ta vie, un vrai gâchis. Tu n'as rien fait, rien accomplie. Tout cela a été vide, une perte de temps. En revenant de l'hôpital, on t'a dit des choses étranges. De toutes ces choses si dérangeantes que tu aurais développées depuis quelques années. De cet endroit où demain tu partirais pour te faire soigner et te reposer. C'est ta mère qui a signé, ton père lui, n'a pu que se résigner. Tu ne veux pas y aller. Ta place est ici. Sur la plage, au soleil…et avec lui.

Tu regardes les nuages, tu cherches ton frère. Tu es sûre qu'il est là-haut avec oncle Fred et Teddy. Oui Teddy, il ne peut qu'être mort en réalité, c'est la seule solution sensée. Il a dû mourir quand Victoire te l'a volé, elle l'a tué et a créé une copie de lui pour qu'il soit avec elle. Il t'était destiné. Le vrai Teddy t'attend là-haut. Le vrai Teddy n'est pas avec ta sœur. Le vrai Teddy t'aime. Sans te rendre compte, te voilà déshabillé et tu entres dans l'eau froide et salée. Tu avances lentement. Teddy t'attend. Tu arrives.

Teddy n'est pas avec ta sœur, ce n'est qu'un sort d'illusion. Teddy t'aime. Là-haut, il aura enfin ses parents, il sera complet. Il te fera l'amour comme jamais, vous le ferez toujours, jusqu'à la fin, unis et jouissant jusqu'à la folie. Tu porteras ses enfants. Vous serez toujours jeunes, tu seras belle, libre et celle qui lui fallait. Et si vous mourez, ce sera ensemble. Ton petit frère sera beau et grand. Il sera devenu adulte, un sorcier remarquable et sans problème de santé. Il te présentera sa fiancée, une merveilleuse fille qui l'accepte comme il est. Ton père sera fier de toi et te regardera. Ta mère t'aimera et t'embrassera. Victoire n'existera plus, comme cela aurait dû l'être, elle te rendra enfin ta vie !

Tu crois entendre ton prénom de l'autre côté, près de la maison. C'est Teddy ! Non c'est le faux ! C'est l'illusion ! Teddy n'est pas ici ! Il te crie de revenir, tu l'ignores. Tu avances plus vite, tu l'entends agonir sous ses larmes. L'eau t'avale. Tu continues tout droit, te laissant porter par l'eau glacée. Peu à peu, ta vue se brouille, tes jambes ne te portent plus, tu sombres dans les profondeurs. Oncle Fred, Louis, Teddy... Dominique arrive.

Tu souris, tu es enfin heureuse.

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Je republierai certain petit à petit. _L'éclosion du lys_ , pour ceux qui connaissaient, reviendra mais prendra son temps.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à m'envoyer un message privé si ça vous a plu. Les avis sont nécessaires pour s'améliorer. Je remercie celles (ou ceux) qui avaient commenté à l'époque, vos reviews m'avaient fait grandement plaisir.**

**Á bientôt.**


End file.
